This was not on my todo list!
by Reitzel-chan
Summary: Watch One Piece, check. Talk with mom, check. Eat weird fruit, check. Get sent to another world, check. Whoa, whoa wait a minute eat weird fruit? get sent to another world! I did not plan for this! My Oc Sarah falls into One Piece.
1. Weird fruit

**I thought I would try to write a girl fall into One Piece story. Now I know it isn't very original but pfft who cares about that. Well anyway my oc Sarah eats a devil fruit and falls into the world of One Piece. I'll try my hardest not to make her a Mary Sue so you have to tell me if she becomes too sueish. I have had my friend Martin check my story for any grammar mistakes so if there is any I blame him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece or any of the characters, but I do own Sarah and Lulu **

**This was not on my to-do list**

**Chapter 1: Weird fruit**

I yawned and looked out the window to see the sun rising. I then blinked and swore I had been awake the whole night… again. I had been up the whole night watching an anime I had just recently started watching called One Piece, and now I was in deep shit. I had a big math test today and since this was the final year of high school I tried to keep my grades at least at a C. I hurriedly dressed before taking a quick glance in the mirror. I had my blonde hair up in a messy ponytail and my light blue eyes stared back at me from the mirror. I had decided to wear my favorite black t-shirt with the words "Muffins will rule the world" written in big white letters, and just some regular pants. My height is quite normal, you know not to low and not to high, and my weight was quite normal to but I could probably be thinner but hey I'm happy with what I have.

"Sarah, if you don't hurry you will be late for school!" my mom yelled from the kitchen. I sighed and started my descent down the stairs to the first floor.

"You're such a slowpoke, it's almost like your legs is filled with syrup" my mom joked.

I just sighed and looked into the fridge for something I could eat while walking, and then I saw this weird fruit. It was green with all these freaky swirls on it and looked like an overgrown pear. It looked a bit like a devil fruit but I quickly tossed that idea away it's not like One Piece is real, and with that I grabbed it and closed the door to the fridge.

"Hey mom, what kind of fruit is this?" I asked while I eyed it suspiciously. My mom took a sip from her coffee before answering.

"Oh that? I found it in the exotic fruit section in the local store, I thought it looked a bit weird but I thought it would be fun to try a new fruit." My mom said with a smile before jokingly saying "And it's not like they would sell poisonous fruits, right".

I smiled and was about to answer when I looked up at the clock on the wall, I was late… big time. I cursed and quickly put on my shoes and grabbed my bag before sprinting out the door with the fruit still in my hands. After running for a minute or so I slowed down when I heard my stomach growl, and I took a large bite of the weird fruit. It tasted awful, it was like a mix of dirt and flowers, but beggars can't be choosers and I didn't have anything else to eat so I ate the whole thing. I came to the school gate with five minutes to spare, and I quickly scanned the crowd to try and spot my best friend.

"SAARAAAH!"

Suddenly I got tackled by a huge yellow blob with brown hair, yep that's my friend Lulu. Lulu is tall, and then I mean really tall she is like 6.5 feet tall, and she towers over my measly 5.3 feet. She loves the color yellow, her shoes are yellow, and her top is yellow, her pants are yellow. Everything she wears is yellow, I'm surprised she hasn't colored her hair yellow. My ears were ringing because of her loud voice and I would have answered her if I wasn't busy suffocating in her death grip. Finally I managed to escape her hug of doom and took a step backwards just to be sure.

"The hell you doing Lulu, are you trying to kill me or something!" I said a bit harsher than I intended. I mentally hit myself when I saw Lulu becoming depressed and went into her little emo corner. Lulu could be really intimidating but mentally I swear she is like a five year old. I sighed and gave her a hug that resulted in another hug of doom from my friend.

"I'm sorry Sarah, I didn't mean to hurt you" she said after she let go of me. I sighed and smiled at her.

"It's okay, but we have to get to the classroom now unless we want to end up with detention" I said while I walked towards the entrance.

Second period math

Damn it, my stomach hurt like hell. I sat hunched over in my seat while clutching my stomach, I couldn't concentrate at the test at all. It felt like someone was stabbing my stomach with a sword, I let out a grunt as the pain became worse.

"Miss Green is something wrong?" my teacher asked me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when she used my last name to address me, she is the only teacher at school who does that.

"My stomach hurts" I answered my voice cracked at the end as a wave of pain came crashing and I doubled over.

The teacher nodded and I made my way out of the classroom and to the nurse office to rest. When I reached the office the nurse quickly gave me a painkiller and made me lay down on the bed located there. After that the nurse went out of the office, and I laid there in complete silence just wishing that the painkiller would set in. Around lunch time Lulu came and asked how I was doing, and since the painkiller finally had started working I decided to join her for lunch outside.

"Crap!" I exclaimed when we came outside.

"What is it, does your stomach hurt?" Lulu asked concerned.

"Nah, I forgot my lunch and I don't have any money so I can't buy food from the cafeteria" I said as I sat down underneath a huge oak.

"I'm going to the cafeteria now to buy some food I can buy some for you too" Lulu said, and before I had a chance to say anything she was gone.

I just hope she doesn't buy one of those veggie meals, they taste horrible. I mean seriously, who wants to eat just vegetables and no meat. I shook my head and leaned against the tree, but suddenly it felt like something was pulling me inside the tree.

"HOLY CRAP THE TREE IS EATING ME!" I screamed as I disappeared into the tree.

**Me: Well that was the first chapter and if I may say so myself I would say that it is pretty darn good too.**

**Martin: Yeah right, what kind of mother buys a random fruit with that kind of appearance?**

**Sarah: I know right, and what is it with me just eating the damn thing. I mean look at it, it's just freaky!**

**Me: But, but, I thought it worked…**

**Martin: Well you are crazy.**

**Sarah: And stupid. **

**Me: *goes into emo corner crying***

**Martin and Sarah: *sweat drop* Well anyway… please review! **


	2. Where am I?

**Well here it is, my second chapter! Okay so I have decided to name a character after another friend of mine called Thomas, he just wouldn't stop bothering me about it. And then he tickled me… mean bastard. And so I tried kicking him in the balls (cuz I'm a girl and that means I have the right to do that) unfortunately I missed -.- But I will get my revenge MWAHAHAHA *lightning flashes in background*. Well anyway, so in the end he convinced me *sigh*. **

**I want to give a special thanks to Toddi since he/her was my first reviewer *gives big hug*. And also a special thanks to OnePieceFOREVER for being the first one to put it on his/her favorite list *gives big hug*. And a special thanks to Tgg1997 for being the first putting it on his story alert *gives big hug*. But since it would be unfair that only they got hugs (I know you love my hugs don't deny it) I will give everyone who has reviewed or put it on his/her favorite list, or put it on his/her story alert, a big hug too *gives big hugs*. And now I will do my special happy dance ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece or any of the characters, just Sarah **

Chapter 2: Where am I?

Sarah's POV

My body felt like it was ripped apart, every piece of me ached and my head was hurting like crazy. I tried to open my eyes but my eyelids wouldn't respond. It was like I had lost all control over my body. But the weirdest thing of all was that I felt like I was flying but at the same time pulled in different directions. After a while I could feel myself getting control over my body and the pain dulled. Then I opened my eyes and saw nothing, or more specifically all I saw was white. But then I saw something it was like a black/brown spot, and I felt myself being pulled towards it. As soon as I was close to the spot or now that I was closer I could see that it was a brown hole, I got sucked into it. I closed my eyes and felt myself landing on something hard.

"_Finally I'm not floating anymore, and all the pain is gone" _I thought before I slowly opened my eyes and looked around.

What I saw shocked me. I was in the middle of a forest, a freaking huge forest! But then I saw something was wrong, everything looked like it could have belonged in an anime. I stood up not realizing I had been sitting the whole time and looked at my arms. My arms looked really weird, they had these black out linings before my skin color came.

"What the fuck is going on?" I mumbled to myself while trying to understand what was happening. "Okay take a deep breath, this is just a dream, just a dream."

I tried pinching myself convinced that this was a dream and nothing else. But alas my hopes shattered when I found out it hurt, and soon my whole world went black. I woke up soon after finding myself lying on the forest floor, I had passed out. I slowly got to my feet and touched the back of my head, it ached lightly for the impact it must have made with the ground when I passed out.

"_Okay so this is not a dream, and I am definitely not at school anymore… so where the heck am I?" _I thought while I began walking towards the sound of running water.

Soon I came to a large river with lots of fish in, I made my way over to the river in hope to see my reflection but I was interrupted when a noise made me turn around. And there right in front of me stood a huge bear, and when I say huge I mean huge. It was like twice the size of a normal bear, and it had this hungry glint in its eyes. Then it attacked, it lunged towards me and I did what any other person would have done in that situation… I screamed. I started running while screaming my head off, but the bear soon intercepted me and I was hit and collided with a tree.

"_I can't die now, I can't!" _I mentally screamed and held my arms in front of my face to protect me. The next thing all happened in slow-motion, giant vines with thorns erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around the bear. To say I was surprised was an understatement, but when I tried to lower my arms I saw the vines lower the bear towards the ground so I quickly lifted them up again. And that's when an idea struck me and I started squeezing my hands shut and I saw the vines strangle the bear. But it was difficult to control the vines the bear kept trashing and growling and it was like I could feel the pressure inside my hands. But soon the bear hang limply in my vines, and I finally opened my hands and the bear's body fell down with a huge crash. The vines soon disappeared down into the earth again, and I felt all the adrenaline disappear and I passed out.

When I woke up I found myself staring at the moon and stars. _"Huh, it must be nighttime" _Was all I could think. My brain felt like it was made out of cotton candy, and it was hard to think. Suddenly I remembered everything and I shot up and looked around. The bears corpse laid right in front of me untouched, which was weird considering all the other animals that would like a free meal. But then again there was a fair chance that the bear had scared away any other predators. My whole body ached from the collision with the tree and I could see dried blood on my left arm and a small gash. I tried touching my forehead and I could feel dried blood and I winced when I touched a small wound.

My stomach grumbled at the lack of food and I started to panic, _"maybe I could eat the bear, but I don't have anything to cut the bear open with. I could just eat some herbs or berries but I haven't seen any I've read about in books. I wish I was home…"_ With the last thought tears began to run down my cheeks and I started crying. I had no idea where I was, I didn't have the necessary equipment or the skills to survive in the wilderness, and there was a big chance I would die out here. After a while my crying subsided to quiet sobs and soon it stooped altogether. I slowly stood up and slapped myself.

"_Ok this is enough crying, I've got to find a place to sleep in case there are more animals here" _I thought and looked up when an idea hit me._ "If I could make giant vines erupt from the ground maybe I can make a makeshift bed up in a tree"._ And so with this idea on my mind I raised the arm that weren't injured and pictured branches and vines entwine and make a small platform. And then it happened it was amazing to watch the branches and wines entwined just like I pictured them to, and made a platform.

"_That fruit I ate must have been a devil fruit" _I realized, I mean taken the appearance of the fruit and these weird powers, that was the only explanation.I then raised my arm again and pictured the branches making a staircase and as soon as it was done I made my way up to my platform. But when I was on the final step I could feel the branches bending back to its original place and I had to jump over to my platform.

"_Whoa, I guess I can't control these powers very well yet" _I thought trying to find my balance on my platform. _"I just hope the platform doesn't disappear when I sleep"_

Soon I found a comfortable position and fell asleep.

3rd. persons POV

_A small five year old Sarah was standing beside her crying mother watching the pure white coffin being lowered into the ground. The sky was filled with heavy rainclouds that gave a gloomy atmosphere and the cold autumn wind sent a chill down everybody's spine. Dead leaves were littering the grass and all you could hear was the sobbing from the different people there. Sarah was confused, why was everyone crying? _

"_Mom, why is everyone crying, and why is daddy in a white box?" Sarah asked her mother. "Why won't he wake up?"_

"_Sarah, daddy isn't going to wake up" her mother answered her while trying to control her crying. She had to stay strong for Sarah now that Jake was dead._

"_What do you mean mommy? Of course dad is going to wake up and then we'll go to the zoo just like you promised, right?" Sarah asked confused, why didn't mommy think that daddy would wake up?_

_Her mom didn't answer, and soon they started filling the hole with earth._

"_No! Stop what are you doing, if you do that daddy can't come out!" Sarah screamed while trashing against the arms that were holding her from running towards the hole. Soon her mother bent down and looked her straight in the eyes._

"_Honey, daddy is gone he isn't going to wake up" her mother said while tears were running down her cheeks. Soon Sarah finally understood that her dad wouldn't be going home with them and she started crying her heart out. And the rest of the ceremony mother and child sat huddled together crying over the loss of a father and a husband. _

Sarah's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and I could feel the dried tears on my face. I had dreamed about my father's funeral, and even though I can't remember much about him I still miss him. But then I realized that my mother must be all alone crying right now, not knowing where I am. I instantly felt bad and my determination to find a way home increased by tenfold. _"I can't let mom go through another loss"._

After a while I decided I needed a bath and tried to climb down only to find out it was impossible because of my left arm. So again I tried making a staircase of branches. After getting down from the tree I took of my clothes and jumped into the river. That's when I realized my mistake, I couldn't swim. It felt like my body was drained of energy, and I felt my lungs burning at the lack of oxygen. Soon black spots started dancing before my eyes and I was sure this would be the end of me. But then I felt someone grab me and soon we broke the surface and I gulped in air.

"Are you alright?" I heard a male voice ask, and I looked up to see my rescuer.

He looked to be about 17 years old and had brown hair and green eyes. He wore a simple blue jacket and black pants, that's when I remembered that I was completely naked. My face heated up, and soon realization hit my rescuer as his face got as red as a strawberry.

"I-I'm sorry, I'll turn around so you can get on some clothes" he said quickly and swiftly turned around.

I got myself dressed and turned around to face my rescuer on my shoulder.

"You can turn around now" I said in a shy voice still a bit embarrassed.

"Ah, ok. Ehm, my name is Thomas" he said a bit awkwardly after he had turned around.

"I'm Sarah, thanks for saving me" I said then a thought hit me. "How did you know I was in the river drowning, I don't think I made any noise?"

Thomas blushed and looked down guiltily. That's when I realized it, he had been peeping at me!

"PERVERT!" I yelled and with the awesome power that every girl is born with to punish perverts, I kicked him in the balls. Hard.

"Sorry" he squeaked out and then sunk to the ground.

´Few minutes later´

After Thomas had recovered from my kick of doom, also called KOD, he apologized several times.

"Hey, your arm is hurt. As an apology why don't you come with me, my mom is a botanist so she knows some plants that will make sure it doesn't become infected" he said nervously, and I just couldn't stay angry at him. But he should watch out, because if he ever does something like that again I will use my KOD on him again.

"Ok, but I will keep an eye on you mister" I said jokingly while smiling so he understood that I had forgiven him.

He smiled and nodded, before motioning me to follow him. Soon we were walking in a comfortable silence through the forest on a small trail. Soon my curiosity set in and I started asking him questions.

"So, what kind of place is this?" I asked.

"You are on an island named Kashiwagi" he answered a bit surprised.

"Kashiwagi?"

"Yeah, they named the island after all the oak trees here".

"So, what is the location of this island?"

"We are in east blue, didn't you know that?"

"_Holy shit, I'm actually in the One Piece world. Damn it, I just watched up until they left Whiskey Peak, so my knowledge of this world isn't big." _I thought and had to stop myself from groaning and hit my head against a tree. _"Wait a minute maybe I could find out where in the story line I am, if I remember correctly it had been 22 years after Gol D. Rogers death that Luffy set out to sea."_

"Um, I know this is a weird question but how long ago was it that Gol D. Roger died?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't think the question was too weird.

He looked at me surprised before answering. "He died 21 years ago though it will be 22 years in three months, why do you ask?"

"Haha no reason, just curious" I said while laughing awkwardly. _"So Luffy hasn't left Foosha village yet"_

Thomas was about to say something when I saw a small village by the ocean come into view.

"Hey is that the village you live in?" I asked hoping that would distract him, and lucky for me it did.

"Yeah that's Ōku village" he answered and soon he began explaining how the village got its name and all that jazz.

I tuned him out after about three minutes and started studying the village instead. It looked peaceful, and I could spot people moving around talking and shopping as we got closer. A group of children were playing and I couldn't help but smile at the sight. There was also a huge watchtower with a bell. _"Probably to warn people of pirates" _I mused and looked over at my companion who was chatting happily with no idea that I had stopped listening a long time ago. Soon we stopped outside a house with plants everywhere, on the roof, in the windows, on the porch, everywhere. Soon a woman in her late forties or early fifties came out of the house. Her hair was a light shade of brown and reached her to the middle of her back and her eyes had the same kind of green that Thomas eyes had. She also wore a blue dress with a dark brown apron with pockets full of different herbs. I quickly concluded that she was Thomas mother.

"There you are Thomas, and who is this young lady?" The woman said before she saw my left arm. "Oh my, that's quite the nasty wound, come inside and I will see if I can patch it up"

And before I could say anything I was dragged inside the house and pushed down unto a chair. I looked around nervously while the woman and Thomas were whispering in the kitchen. But they soon came out of the kitchen, and Thomas was carrying some bandages and some jars.

"Just relax my dear, my name is June, I heard from my son your name was Sarah." June said while she started cleaning my wound and applying some kind of cream. "But this is quite the nasty wound and that one on your forehead doesn't look to good either. How did you get these wounds?"

"Yeah, I was attacked by a bear and I was slung into a tree" I answered still pretty nervous. Suddenly June stopped and looked at me like I was crazy.

"A bear, I'm surprised you're not dead" she said before starting to bandage my wound.

"Yeah well I kind of ate a devil fruit before coming here" I said while trying to calm myself down. I was acting to damn timid, this isn't me. I have to loosen up.

"A devil fruit?" She asked confused and slightly shocked. "I thought they were only a myth"

"Nope they are as real as it can get" I answered finally having calmed down and no longer that nervous. "I'm able to control plants, though I'm not that good"

There was a long awkward silence as June started cleaning my wound on my forehead before putting on a bandage.

"I'm done, but you should probably go to a doctor in case it gets infected" she said and was about to say something else before Thomas said something.

"So… do you have any place to stay?" he asked probably a bit annoyed since we had completely forgotten about his existence.

"No, actually I don't" I answered hoping that maybe, maybe they would be kind enough let me stay here.

"Well we can't just throw you out on the streets now can we?" June said before she added. "Of course if you are going to stay here you will have to work".

"Thank you, thank you so much!" I said, nearly screaming of happiness. One problem solved, but what should I do now?

**Me: Now, what do you think? I'm kind of sad because her personality doesn't start showing before a bit out in the chapter.**

**Sarah: Well I'm sorry for freaking out, but it's not every day you wake up in the One Piece universe.**

**Me: yeah you're right. **

**Real Thomas aka Thomas 1: That guy doesn't look anything like me, and what's with him being a peeping tom.**

**Martin: be happy, at least you got to have a character named after you.**

**Thomas 1: That gets kicked in the balls!**

**OP Thomas aka Thomas 2: Yeah, that hurt!**

**Sarah: Stop complaining, plus you deserved it!**

**Thomas 1: Yeah well the authoress is stupid, she tried kicking me just because I tickled her. It isn't that bad *starts tickling me***

**Me: Sto- hahahaha stop it hahahaha **

**Martin: He is so dead when she decides to get revenge.**

**BONK!**

**Me: Ahem, well now that is settled, please review!**


	3. meeting the guys

**Yay new chapter *Does awesome dance*. And just because I'm happy… more free hugs for all! Yay! ^^ Ok so many of her attacks is going to be from Pokémon though or will have some really weird names (my imagination sucks, sorry). I'm so sorry about the slow update, I'm a bit busy with tests so this chapter is kind of short. The characters may be a bit OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or any of the characters or anything from Pokémon, but I do own Sarah, Kashiwagi and all the villagers there. **

Chapter 3: meeting the guys

"Tree wall!" I yelled and three huge trees erupted from the ground making a shield in front of me.

I had been living with Thomas and June for about five months, and had used almost every minute of my free time to practice using my abilities. And since I could make almost any kind of plant grow June taught me about poisonous flowers, especially those whose spores were poisonous. One of the examples was the bojuka plant (AN: this isn't a real plant, just something I came up with). The plant actually looked a bit like the Pokémon named shroomish just without the face, and if you happened to inhale the pollen of this plant it would leave you numb and unable to move. But of course the weak spot of this attack was if the wind decided to turn or was blowing against you in the first place. I learned that the hard and had ended up being paralyzed in two days, let's just say that I was not a happy cookie when that happened. Something more I found out was that I could not make anything grow on concrete or stone. Cobble roads had also been a problem at first but I had learned how to make the plants sprout from the earth underneath the cobblestone and force its way out. I had also started wondering if I should try finding Luffy and the rest, but I decided against it since then I would have to be pretty damn lucky to find them.

"Sarah, are you done with your training?" I heard Thomas say from behind the tree wall.

"Yeah, I guess that is enough for today" I said and wiped the sweat from my forehead. The wounds on my forehead and left arm had healed nicely, but the one on my arm had left a scar that went from my shoulder to my elbow.

"Great, because I'm hungry" Thomas stated and started dragging me towards the house. I had managed to get Thomas to train with me by convincing (threatening) him.

Soon we reached the house and Thomas quickly made way for the kitchen. I was about to follow him when June stopped me.

"Sarah, can you do me a favor and deliver this to Hisao down at the docks?" she asked me.

"Sure I'll do it right now" I said and reached for the basket on the floor and I heard some jars rattle.

"Thank you"

Docks

I was walking down the docks searching for Hisao when I saw a small boat coming towards the dock. I squinted a bit and my eyes widened. _"That straw hat and green hair I would recognize everywhere. It's Luffy and Zoro! But what are they doing here I don't remember seeing them on this Island." _I thought before running to the edge of the dock to help them tie the ropes.

"Thanks, I'm Luffy and this is Zoro. Who are you?" Luffy said after we were done tying the ropes, while Zoro just nodded his head in thanks.

"My name is Sarah, nice to meet you" I said smiling a bit at his straightforwardness, and I had to stop myself from going into fan girl mode.

"Hey do you know a place we can eat?" Luffy asked as his stomach began growling. I smiled a bit before replying.

"Yes I do, there is a restaurant not far from here, if you don't mind just waiting a minute while a deliver this I could treat you to a meal".

"Are you sure? This guy is able to eat a ridiculous amount of food" Zoro said.

"I'm sure it is okay, and to be honest it doesn't look like you have any money" I answered and waved dismissively.

"Haha you are right, we're completely broke" Luffy laughed and I sweat dropped at the way he said it.

After I had dropped of the basket I led Zoro and Luffy to the nearby restaurant. We soon found a table and ordered some food, or in Luffys case lots of food. _"Ugh, this silence is so awkward maybe I should try striking a conversation, maybe ask why they are traveling. Even though I already know, it couldn't hurt"_

"So why are you traveling in a little boat?" I asked and nearly face palmed. That had to be the weirdest sentence ever.

"I'm going to become the pirate king and Zoro's going to become the world's greatest swordsman!" Luffy exclaimed taking a break from stuffing his face with food.

"Awesome I bet you could do it" I said while smiling and had to stop myself from bouncing up and down in my seat from excitement.

"What about you? You don't seem very afraid even though we're pirates" Zoro said cocking an eyebrow.

"Meh, you haven't showed me any reason to be afraid of you, plus I can take care of myself" I said confidently, though the last part was only partly true. If I went up against those two I would lose in a matter of seconds.

"Mrelly, washt scan shou do?" Luffy asked with his mouth stuffed with food. I sweat dropped slightly and tried to figure out what he said.

"Could you repeat that without the food" I asked after giving up trying to understand.

Luffy swallowed before he began talking. "Really, what can you do?"

I was about to answer when suddenly you could hear a giant bell. _"That is the warning bell something must be happening" _I thought as I ran out of the restaurant.When I came outside I quickly saw what the problem was. _"Bandits"_ I thought bitterly before I threw myself into the fight. Now I would have lied if I said I wasn't afraid of getting hurt but there was no time for that now. Soon I saw two bandits attacking a mother and a child.

"Giant vines!" I yelled and two gigantic vines erupted from the ground and grabbed the two bandits. I then made the vines throw the two bandits at two other bandits coming to their assistance.

"Gomu gomu no pistol" I heard someone shout and then five bandits flew past me.

"Thanks" I said turning around.

"That was awesome!" Luffy shouted his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Tiger hunt!" I heard someone else shout and suddenly four bandits fell bleeding to the ground.

I smiled at Zoro before returning my attention to the fight. All around us people were screaming and running away in panic.

"Stun spore" I shouted and several bojuka plants erupted from the ground in the middle of a gang with fifteen bandits.

"Crushing roots" I then yelled and giant tree roots dragged the bandits into the ground.

I could hear Luffy and Zoro fighting not too far away and turned my to the left to watch. And what I saw amazed me, they were incredible. The bandits didn't stand a chance.

"SARAH! WATCH OUT!" I heard a familiar voice shout and I turned around just in time to see three bandits attacking me with swords.

"Tree wall!" I yelled and the tree bandits ran straight into three trees and soon the branches started entwining around the bandits rendering them unable to move.

I then turned around to see who it was that had shouted. Thomas was standing on the other side of the road in front of some children with a sword in his hand fighting of bandits.

"Thanks, do you need help?" I called over to him.

"Nah, I've got this" he answered while knocking a bandit unconscious with the hilt of his sword.

I nodded and continued to fight, I made few more vines erupt and use the bandits as baseball bats. Soon the majority of the bandits were knocked out and the remaining fleeing.

"Thanks for helping me beat those bandits" I said to Luffy and Zoro as I started walking towards them.

"Shishi no problem" Luffy said smiling broadly, he then proceeded talking. "Those plant things were awesome! Please join my crew!"

I felt my heart miss a beat and I couldn't help but smile. _"He wants me to join the crew, kyaa this is a dream come true!" _I thought and I had to stop myself from glomping him while squealing.

"I'd love to" I answered, my smile growing larger by each passing second.

"YAY, we've got a new crew member!" Luffy shouted excited.

Zoro looked completely neutral though I think he was a bit annoyed that his captain had just invited a random girl to their crew that they had known for what? One hour?

"I just have to pack my things first" I said still excited and started walking towards Thomas house with an extra bounce in my step. I soon heard the boys' footsteps behind me. On the way to the house we met Thomas.

"Thomas, are you alright?" I asked him as soon as I saw him.

"Yeah don't worry about me, but who are those people behind you?" he said looking at Luffy and Zoro.

I quickly introduced them to Thomas before we continued walking. Soon we were standing outside the house and quickly went inside. I went to the room I had used these last months and started packing the few things I had, while the boys stayed in the living room. After I was done with that I walked downstairs to the living room with a bag slung over my shoulder.

"Are we leaving now?" I asked Luffy, before I saw that he had his mouth stuffed full of food.

"Myeah" he answered bits of food flying from his mouth.

"We better go then" Zoro said while standing up from the chair he had been sitting on.

After Luffy was done eating we walked down to the docks with June and Thomas.

"Oh we're going to miss you Sarah!" June exclaimed and hugged me.

After June was done squeezing me to death Thomas came up and gave me a hug.

"I bought these for you" he said quietly before handing me some fingerless gloves with metal plating on the knuckles. "Just in case your devil fruit powers don't work"

I managed to croak out a thank you, and jumped aboard the dingy. Luffy and Zoro were already sitting there and soon we were sailing away from Kashiwagi. I had to fight down the tears that were threatening to spill, in the short time I had lived with Thomas and June I had become a part of their small family. And I thought back to when I first thought that thought.

_Three months ago_

"_Thomas! Sarah! Wake up, it is breakfast!" I could hear June yelling from the kitchen._

_June had been kind enough to lend me a room on the second floor. I dragged myself out of bed and staggered towards a small chest at the end of the bed. I opened the chest and tried to find out what to wear. June had insisted on buying me some clothes saying that I couldn't possibly wear the same every day, and had dragged me on a small shopping trip. I now owned three t-shirts, two jeans, a skirt, and a jacket. I decided to put on a white t-shirt with a strawberry on and a pair of jeans before going down to eat breakfast. Downstairs Thomas was sitting by the table looking half asleep._

_I snuck behind him and opened my mouth and shouted. "GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!" _

_Thomas let out an unmanly shriek before falling out of the chair, and I was clutching my stomach while laughing._

"_Don't do that!" he yelled at me scowling. _

"_Now, now don't fight at the breakfast table" June scolded lightly, but you could clearly see the mirth in her eyes. _

_The rest of the breakfast Thomas and I shot insults at each other before June decided that she had heard enough and sent us out to work. And the rest of the day was spent taking care of the flowers around the house before going to train in the woods. I had started training with Thomas when I found out he was pretty good with a sword, and because him annoying me helped me make the attacks more aggressive. Before going back to the house to eat some dinner, June was a fantastic cook whereas I couldn't cook to save my life. June had cooked some kind of weird fish I couldn't recognize and had chopped up a lot of vegetables. Thomas was already sitting by the table waiting eagerly for me to sit down so we could eat. _

"_It looks delicious mom" Thomas said not taking his eyes of the food._

"_Oi, don't drool all over the food, I want some to" I said jokingly._

"_I can't help it, I'm so hungry I could eat a bear!" he answered before his stomach decided to put in its own to cents and growled loudly._

"_Calm down it's enough for everybody" June said laughing._

_The food had tasted absolutely wonderful and Thomas ate four portions before finally leaning back in his chair satisfied. After helping June with the dishes we decided to go to sleep early, both of us were exhausted from all the hard work today. Laying in my bed I smiled up at the roof, "June and Thomas is like a second family" I thought before my smile faltered. No matter how much I thought of them as family they could never replace my mother. I had spent many sleepless nights worrying about her and how she was doing. But I soon fell asleep to the sound of Thomas' snoring from the room next door._

Coming out of my dreamlike state I looked around. "_I can't believe it I'm in the straw hat crew_" I thought nearly squealing. This was going to be one heck of an adventure.

**Me: And done!**

**Martin: Finally! You are unbelievably slow!**

**Me: I know but I have been uber busy :( **

**Thomas 1: lazy ass**

**Me: hey I'm not lazy… **

**Martin: Yeah right, your nickname is the sloth**

**Me: *pouting* **

**Sarah: Her nickname is the sloth?**

**Martin: Yeah a friend of us gave her that nickname because she is really tired when she comes to school and acts like a zombie **

**Me: I'm not tired in the morning and I certainly do not act like a zombie!**

**Thomas 1: You fell asleep during math, and you are literally taking a zombie walk only without the outstretched arms!**

**Me: Anyway moving on… Please review! **


	4. Clowns will never be the same

**Hey everybody! I thought I should try to make longer chapters so TA-DAA! And I'm so sorry for slow updates -.- I'm a lazy ass I know it *sigh*. Plus it will take a bit longer time to publish since I have to send the chapters to my friend to get him to correct any grammar mistakes, he nearly slaughtered me after the last chapter since he didn't get to correct it. Said something about failing to use capital letters… And I also decided not to translate the attacks like I did last chapter, but Sarahs attacks are all in English. Unfortunately I won't be able to write for 4 weeks, I'll be going to Poland for a week and afterwards me and my family will be relaxing at some Islands with our sailboat.**

Chapter 4: Clowns will never be the same

"I'm hungry!" Luffy whined for the umpteenth time.

"We're all hungry because you ate all the food!" I yelled before slumping back down. We had been drifting around in the small dingy for three days, and Luffy had managed to eat all the food after the first four hours! I sighed and looked up at the sky, there was no wind, some clouds and the sun was shining ever so brightly. "_Stupid sun, mocking me with its cheeriness and brightness" _I thought as I tried to shield my eyes from its blinding rays.

"But seriously, it has to be a joke that none of you can navigate?" Zoro said from where he sat.

"I'm sorry but I don't see you navigating hmm?" I retorted the hunger making me irritable. "Plus even if I could we don't have a map or compass!"

"I've just been wandering following the wind" Luffy said looking at Zoro. "What about you? You've been wandering capturing pirates".

"I left searching for a man, but then I couldn't find my way home so I had no choice but to capture pirates to get enough money to buy food" Zoro answered looking up at the sky.

"Oh, so you're lost" Luffy said, and I couldn't help but laugh at his bluntness.

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted before collapsing down at the bottom of the boat. "So hungry!"

My stomach started growling in agreement and I sighed. "_Why didn't I hide some food, stupid, stupid me!_" I thought mentally hitting myself. I closed my eyes and started drifting of when a yell drove me out of my stupor.

"**GOMU GOMU NO ROCKET**!" Luffy shouted before zooming upwards like a rocket.

And that's when I remembered what episode this was.

"Shit" I cursed and then looked over at Zoro.

"Huh, I can't believe he thought of that" he said while shielding his eyes from the sun as he looked upwards.

I looked up at the bird again and saw that Luffy was stuck in its beak, and I couldn't resist the urge to facepalm.

"AAH! Help me!" Luffy screamed as the bird continued to fly away.

"You dumbass! What do you think you're doing?" Zoro screamed as he started to row franticly.

"Idiots" I mumbled before I decided to help Zoro row. "_Hey, wasn't there something about some castaways… members of the buggy crew" _I thought remembering more of this episode.

Zoro and I rowed as fast as we could after the bird when we heard someone shout.

"Hey! Please stop!"

And there in the ocean floated three men and I had to suppress my snickers when I thought of what Zoro would do to them.

"Castaways… at a time like this…" Zoro grumbled and I decided to steal his next line just for fun.

"We're not stopping the boat, you'll have to jump on!" I shouted to them.

"WHAT?" the three idiots (as I decided to call them) shouted.

"Hehe, you actually got on" Zoro laughed when he saw that the three idiots had managed to somehow climb aboard.

"Impressive climbing skills" I commented in a neutral voice, though on the inside I was cracking up.

The three idiots were standing so that one of them stood in the middle slightly nearer us than the others and the other two flanking him. One of those flanking him was a fat one wearing a purple west, white pants and green sash. The other one having orange hair in a weird shape, and wore a red and yellow striped top, dark green pants with a turquoise sash. The one in the middle was wearing a hat with Buggys mark on, an ugly mustard and purple colored jacket, brown pants and a light green sash.

"What the hell, are you trying to kill us?" they shouted before they unsheathed their swords and pointed them at us.

"Hey, stop this boat" the one in the middle with the hat said. "We're in Buggy the clowns' crew."

"huh?" Zoro said glaring at the three idiots, the fight barely lasted five seconds and soon the three idiots sat rowing with bruises and bumps. I sat in the other end of the boat snickering at the state of the three idiots.

"Who would have thought that you were the famous pirate hunter, Zoro!" the idiot with the hat said while laughing nervously.

"Please forgive us!" they all said afterwards.

"Duh, he has three swords and green hair how could you not recognize him" I asked while staring at them like they were idiots (which they are hence the nickname).

"Because of you, we lost sight our friend" Zoro said ignoring me completely. "Anyway just keep rowing straight."

"Yes!"

Even though I could remember that Luffy would land (somewhat) safely I couldn't help but worry. Plus my appearance in the story probably changed a lot of things, I mean my appearance in the story must obviously made a ripple in the story line since the anime didn't ever mention anything about Kashiwagi . Zoro must have seen my worried expression because of the next thing he said.

"Don't worry, Luffy will be able to take care of himself"

"Yeah I know I'm just a bit of a worrywart" I told him in a joking tone.

After some minutes of silence the three idiots started talking among themselves.

"But… what should we do now?"

"Yeah, we can't let the captain Buggy know a girl stole the boat and the treasure."

"Who is this Buggy you are talking about?" Zoro asked after hearing their conversation.

"Tsk, tsk Zoro and you call yourself the pirate hunter" I said while wagging my finger patronizingly before continuing seeing Zoros annoyed look. "Buggy the clown is a pirate captain and the rumors say he possesses a devil fruit.

I finished with a little thoughtful look on my face, I couldn't for my bare life remember what kind of devil fruit it was. "_Stupid, stupid me" _I thought silently cursing my horrible memory.

"How do you know that?" Zoro asked annoyed.

"Duh, he is pretty famous I heard some guys at the docks talk about him" I half lied, I had after all heard some travelers talk about him.

"Anyway, what was this about a girl?" Zoro asked turning his attention to the three idiots again.

I tuned out the three idiots voices since I already knew the story and started concentrating on what was going to happen. "_Okay, time to organize my mind, first let's start with what I know. Okay we're in the start of the Buggy arc, Luffy has already been kidnapped by the bird, we have picked up the idiots what more…"_ I thought leaning against the railing. "_Ah yes, Luffy meets Nami she tricks him and Luffy gets locked up in a cage… Idiot. _ _Then there was Shushu and his pet shop and the mayor… Argh damn my memory!" _

After successfully giving myself a headache I leaned backwards before remembering the bag I brought from Junes house. I leaned forwards and grabbed a book with the words_ logbook_ on with blank pages, I had bought this book one day when I saw it in the local bookshop. I smiled slightly to myself and grabbed a pencil and started writing down what had happened so far starting with the day I met Luffy and Zoro.

"Sarah, we're here" I heard Zoro say and I put down the book and pencil.

"Kay, let's go" I said standing up stretching my arms.

We jumped off the boat and onto the dock.

"Why is it so quiet here?" Zoro asked before a giant explosion blew up a street hundred meters away from us.

"Holy shit" I whispered as I saw the damage, that was obviously not done by a normal cannon.

"Ah well you see our captain Buggy has taken over the town" the idiot with strange orange hair answered.

"We'll ask this Buggy if he has seen Luffy" Zoro stated before he started walking towards the direction the explosion came from.

After walking for a while we started hearing cheering and yelling coming from a nearby building, or more accurately the roof of the building.

"Why do I have this feeling that we will find Luffy up there" I said to Zoro while looking towards the roof.

On the rooftop

Zoro and I had just reached the roof when we saw a bunch of weird looking pirate attacking Nami our future navigator. Zoro ran forward and swiftly blocked the attacks with his swords, while I ran towards Luffy.

"Zoro, Sarah!" Luffy shouted in delight. "Thank goodness! You actually found this place, get me out of here".

"Seriously Luffy, how did you manage to do this?" I asked even though I knew the answer it was still quite an amazing feat, and he had been alone here on this island for what, an hour, or two?

"First the bird now this…" Zoro said when he saw Luffy.

"Zo-Zoro" Random pirate #1 said.

"That was what he called him, right?" random guy #2 said to #1.

Zoro that lucky bastard, I can't wait till my name will be feared like that… Oh let's face it, that will never happen. I lack the badass factor necessary to evoke that kind of reaction.

"No way, Zoro was one of the crew mates he was talking about" I heard Nami mutter.

That was when that big, red nosed failure of a clown decided to interrupt.

"So you're Rorona Zoro, eh?" Buggy said in a menacing tone. "Why are you here? Did you come for my head?"

"Nah, not interested, I gave up pirate hunting" Zoro answered, you could almost see the awesomeness radiating off him.

"Oh, but I'm interested, if I kill you I'll probably become even more famous" Buggy said first in a squeaky tone then shifting to a dark menacing one making me wonder if he was still in the voice change stage.

Zoro whom had started walking towards Luffy frowned and looked over his shoulder. "Don't do it or you'll die".

"And what if I do?" Buggy said not looking the least bit worried.

Zoro sighed and mumbled something I couldn't hear from where I stood and unsheathed his swords. Buggys crew started chanting Buggys name, and I couldn't help but feel that I was forgetting something. Then Buggy started charging at Zoro laughing leaving himself completely open. All it took was one attack from Zoro santoryu and Buggy was split in three pieces.

"That guy is really weak!" Luffy said from where he sat.

Nami just stared in disbelief at what had just transpired. "No way".

Me? Well I was caught up in thinking what I had forgotten when laughing brought me out of my thoughts. All of Buggys underlings were laughing. "_Weird shouldn't they be angry or afraid or something. I mean their captain was just defeated."_

"Wh-whats going on?" Nami said nervously. "Their captain was just killed and they are laughing".

And that's when I remembered it, the important missing piece. "_How the hell did I manage to forget that it's such an important part and I forgot!"_ I mentally screamed when I saw Buggys hovering hand. "_Damn it, the roof is made of concrete! I can't make plants grow here!"_

"ZORO WATCH OUT!" I screamed while running towards him intent on saving him one way or another.

But of course luck had decided that I hadn't experienced enough shit today so it decided to make me faceplant… on concrete… distracting Zoro so he got hit… yay!

"Ugh!" Zoro fell down on his knees blood staining his haramaki with the knife coming all the way trough.

"ZORO!" Luffy and I yelled simultaneously.

"What is it with that hand?" Nami said shock clear on her face.

"Wh-what the hell is this?" Zoro said gritting his teeth in pain.

Then the hand pulled the knife out and Buggys body started assembling.

"The bara bara fruit, that was the devil fruit I ate" Buggy said in a loud tone before yelling. "You can slice me all you want with those swords, but you can't kill me… I'm a splitting man!"

"His body just went back together" Nami said staring wide eyed at Buggy. "I thought devil fruits were just myths".

"A splitting man? That guy is a freak!" Luffy yelled making me facepalm from where I laid on the ground at his idiocy.

"Yahaha, you are lucky I didn't hit anything vital but that is still quite a serious wound" Buggy said laughing with a huge grin on his face. "This fight is over".

"ATTACKING FORM BEHIND IS COWARDLY, BIG RED NOSE!" Luffy yelled glaring at Buggy fighting against the ropes that held him.

The pirates went completely quiet just staring at Luffy in disbelief. And I decided that this was the perfect opportunity to stand up and help Zoro now that all the attention was on Luffy. So while Buggy had his little fit I went over to Zoro checking on his wound.

"Shit, that is quite the nasty wound" I said while helping Zoro stand so I could get a better look.

"Luffy!" I heard Zoro exclaim as I leaned closer to the wound to inspect it and looked over at where Luffy sat.

Luffy was now sitting at the back of the cage with his teeth clomped on a dagger smirking.

"Buggy! I'm going to kick your ass!" Luffy said confidently before biting off the sword.

My face split into a grin that would have made the Cheshire cat jealous. "Tell 'em Luffy!"

"Kick my ass? You're dreaming kid, all of you are going to die!" Buggy said while his crew laughed at what Luffy said. "Now how should I finish you guys off?"

"Hahaha I'm not gonna die! Zoro, Sarah run!" Luffy yelled making me smirk as I remembered what was going to happen next.

I let go of Zoro and started running towards the cannon. I started pushing suddenly grateful that Thomas made me work on my physical strength too. I could hear the sound of swords clashing behind me and soon Zoro joined me and we managed flip the cannon. (Though I had to admit I was maybe 5% percent of the reason it flipped over, Zoro being the 95%).

"AAAH, THE CANNON IS POINTED AT US! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Buggy screamed panicking, his crew screaming I fright behind him.

"You, light it!" Zoro commanded Nami as she was the one holding the matches.

"What?" Nami questioned leaning closer.

"Light the damn cannon!" I yelled getting frustrated, before moving over to Zoro to check on him as more blood was flowing from his wound.

In the background I could hear Buggys panicked voice but ignored concentrating on helping Zoro stand, but he quickly waved me off.

**KABOOM!**

"Now is our chance, let's go!" Zoro said moving towards the cage and stared lifting it.

"Zoro, stop it!" I yelled as I saw more blood gush out from his wound and I quickly moved over to help lift the cage.

"Oi Zoro, Your guts will squirt out" Luffy said eyeing Zoros wound and I had to wonder what was going through his brain right now.

"Shut up, I do things my own way!" Zoro said through gritted teeth as his whole body was trembling from the strain and the pain.

"Ok, I get it it's some kind of stupid man-pride thing, but at least let me help you lift the cage" I said sighing knowing that there was no way in hell I could get him to change his mind.

"Hn, hey Luffy who is this?" Zoro asked when Nami moved closer staring at Zoro in disbelief saying something I couldn't quite catch.

"Oh she is our navigator" Luffy answered not taking his eyes of Zoro.

"Yeah, cuz that explains everything" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. "Come on, let's get out of here".

In front of the pet shop

We finally managed to drag the cage down from the roofs and onto the streets. I looked worriedly at Zoro his breathing was labored and he looked like he would pass out any minute, and as predicted Zoro collapsed. I was about to say something when I spotted Shushu sitting right in front of us.

"What's with this dog?" Zoro mumbled as he lifted his head off the ground and stared at the dog.

"Dog?" Luffy said getting the cage to move closer making some grimaces at it. "Hey, it's not moving at all".

At this point I decided to interfere saving Luffy form doing something stupid that would result in him getting attacked by the dog.

"Luffy, I will try to bust the cage open with my vines so sit still okay?" I said not bothering to wait for his answer I proceeded with my idea.

"**Giant vines!"**

Two vines the erupted from the ground cracking open the cobblestone and grabbed two bars and bent them so the space between them became big enough for Luffy to crawl out.

"Thanks Sarah!" Luffy said grinning like the idiot he is.

"Hmph, so you managed to find a way out of the cage" a voice said from behind me and I turned around to see Nami.

"Hey, navigator" Luffy said, and I could swear I saw Namis eye twitch.

"I never agreed to that!" she yelled though if she said anything after that I don't know because I went over to Zoro to check on his injury. (I am a very caring person). He had managed to drag himself over to a pole and was now leaning against it.I knelt down beside him and started prodding the wound. (Okay, maybe not that caring).

"STOP THAT!" Zoro yelled several tick marks visible.

I was about to retort when I heard growling and screaming behind me. I turned around to see that Shushu was biting Luffys face while Luffy tried to pull him off while Nami was screeching that he was an idiot. It seemed like Luffy had decided to bother the dog.

"HEY!" an old man with the weirdest hairstyle ever shouted to us. "Leave Shushu alone you brats!"

By now Luffy had managed to get Shushu of his face and was now holding him.

"Shushu?" Luffy said confused looking at the old man that I now remembered was the mayor.

"Who are you ossan*?" Zoro questioned.

I tuned out the mayor and his little speech and went over to Shushu that Luffy now had released and petted him. I smiled a little when I saw his tail wagging when I scratched him behind his right ear. I was interrupted when the mayor sat down a bowl of dog food in front of Shushu and just then I saw that Zoro was gone.

"Hey, where did Zoro go?" I asked Luffy.

"Ah, he is sleeping in that house" he answered pointing at one of the nearby buildings.

I nodded and sat down again a bit more relaxed.

**RAAAWWRR**

I jumped up from my position and looked around me cautiously.

"W-what was that roar?" Nami asked nervously.

"It's him!" The mayor said panicking. "Moji the beats tamer!"

*Ossan = old man

**Me: Well I would like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Tina-san that will be changing schools so she will be making a special appearance. **

**Tina-san: *glomps* Thank you Reitzel-chan.**

**Me: No problem, now please let go of me you're crushing my innards.**

**Tina-san: *lets go* Haha sorry Reitzel-chan.**

**Me: *taking in deep breaths* It's okay, *sniffle* I'll miss you *sob* don't leave me! *sob* Please… just do the review thing while I try to calm down. *walks into a corner crying***

**Tina-san: Well then, please review! **


	5. Mohji the beast tamer

**Okay, so next chapter W00T! Sorry it took so long. Thank you so much esteemed readers for reviewing :P **

**RufinaAsano: thank you **

**ShikaTachidoriKitsuneHebiTak a: *munch munch* ah cheese nachos and marshmallows, it cures anything**

**Red: thank you, my friend and I will still keep in touch :D**

**Randomkiddo: thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it **

**Piacine: Foosha is the village where Luffy grew up and is located in east blue. This is also where he started his journey. I hope this explained everything **

**Zaralann: thank you. I don't have any plans of writing any Naruto fanfictions right now, I will have to complete this one before I start on anything else :P The mokuton was actually one of my sources of inspiration**

**kage kitsune 14: thank you **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from One piece, I only own Sarah **

Chapter 5: Mohji the beast tamer

_**RAAAWWRR**_

_I jumped up from my position and looked around me cautiously._

"_W-what was that roar?" Nami asked nervously. _

"_It's him!" The mayor said panicking. "Moji the beats tamer!"_

"_Shit, I completely forgot about him"_ I thought and groaned.

"What is a beast tamer?" Nami asked confused.

"Never mind that, get moving or else we'll be cat food" I said and followed the mayor to hide.

In reality I wasn't really scared, I had fought quite a lot of giant carnivores back at Kashiwagi. But I felt that I couldn't take Luffys place in beating up that lion and its weirdo of a master. When I peeked out from behind the house I was hiding, I saw that Luffy hadn't moved an inch. I quickly duck behind the building when I saw Mohji come riding on Richie. _"What should I do now? I remember Mohji setting the pet shop on fire and Luffy beating the shit out of him." _I thought. _"But I cannot let Shushus treasure burn, okay I will stop Mohji from burn down the pet shop. It will screw with the plot but I'll be damned if I'll let that bastard burn the shop, plus I've already changed some things just by being here"._ I was broken out of my thoughts by a loud crash and saw Luffy being sent flying away. I ran out from behind the house when I saw that Shushu was being attacked.

"Oi ugly, stop picking on those smaller than you" I yelled at Mohji making his attention turn to me.

"You're one of Zoros companions, now tell me where is he" he said in an arrogant tone. "I already dealt with the strawhat brat so unless you want to suffer the same fate you better tell me".

I growled at being dismissed so easily and decided to wipe that smug smirk of his face.

**GIANT VINES**

I yelled and made two vines erupt from the ground, and I was about to attack when Richie jumped forward and ripped my vines to pieces before running towards me.

"So be it, I'll kill you just like the other one" Mohji yelled as he and Richie charged towards me.

**TREE WALL**

I yelled and three trees grew up in front of me just in time to save me from being mauled by one of Richies paws. _"Shit, Luffy made him seem so weak in the anime" _I thought as I had to dodge one of Richies paws. I was about to attack when I tripped, which ironically enough saved me from being shred to pieces as the other paw swiped right over my head.

**GIANT VINES**

Two giant vines wrapped themselves around Richies head, I smirked and was about to insult him when I got hit by one of those damn paws. _"Damn it, that's what I get for underestimating him"_ was my last thought before I blacked out as I hit a wall.

I woke up to Luffy shaking me and asking if I was alright.

"I'm fine Luffy" I said as I sat up, but the sight that met me saddened me.

The pet shop was burning and in front of it sat Shushu. I saw Luffy starting to walk towards Shushu when Nami and the mayor came.

"Oh so you're still alive, I thought that lion would have eaten you" She said in a malicious tone.

I didn't answer, I was too ashamed that I had let myself become cocky. Plus I had a feeling the question was aimed at Luffy. I ignored Namis ranting and gingerly sat up. I winced, it felt like I had broken a couple ribs. I stood up and walked towards Luffy whom had just given Shushu a bag of dog food.

""That's all I could save for you boy" Luffy said. "The rest got eaten or burned."

You did good, you fought well" he continued. "Although I didn't see it I know"

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't help" I said to Shushu feeling that I had to apologize for letting that lion best me.

Shushu looked at me before taking the bag in his mouth. He started walking away when he turned around dropped the bag.

"Arf arf"

"You do your best to" Luffy answered, and I couldn't help the grin that came forth.

"Take care" I yelled and waved.

"Arf arf"

I then heard footsteps and turned around to see Nami walking towards us. She then turned to Luffy and began to speak.

"Sorry I yelled at you and for thinking you were bad"

"No problem, I'm sure you have your reasons" Luffy answered before he stood up. "I don't want to hear them though."

"Yay our navigator doesn't hate us anymore" I cheered.

"For the last time I'm not your navigator" Nami answered irritated.

"Aww look what you did, you ruined the mushy moment" I said laughing getting Luffy to laugh with me.

"I'm so useless"

I turned around when I heard the sentence and saw the mayor looking down at his hands shaking.

"Both Shushu and the brats fought hard, but I the mayor didn't do anything to save this town" he continued, and I started getting a bit worried for him as his breathing became more labored. I ran towards him together with Luffy and Nami.

"Mayor calm down!" Nami said in an attempt to calm him.

"Yeah, don't stress about it" I added but relaxed as he seemed to calm down a bit and got this faraway look in his eyes.

"Forty years ago this was just a field" he said obviously having a small flashback. "All of us worked together to build houses and shops. That was how this town was born. Whether it's its citizen or another part of the town they're all treasure to me! I can't let them do whatever they want to this town!"

**KABOOM!**

I gasped, buggy had just fired a big cannonball which plowed through the town. It was so close the air pressure almost knocked me off my feet.

"Even my house…" I heard the mayor mutter when my eyes widened in realization.

"_ZORO"_

"Ah Zoro was sleeping in there" Luffy yelled as he came to the same realization as me.

"_Shishitshit" _Was all I could think as I stared at the debris which had once been a house.

**Me: I am so sorry about the slow update, I've been a bit busy the last months**

**Martin: *scoffing* you weren't busy you were watching all the episodes of spiderman 1994 all over again**

**Me: that counts as busy!**

**Sarah: does not **

**Me: does so**

**Sarah: does not**

**Me: does so**

**Martin: before this quarrel can escalate I'll just end the chapter here, please review**


	6. Important! not a chapter

AN:

I'm sorry but this isn't an update, I'm suffering from migraine and this month alone I've had 14 days with migraine out of 26 days. Because of this I'm a lot away from school so when I'm not having migraine I'm either doing homework or trying to catch up with what we're doing in school. Because of that I haven't had the opportunity to write and I'm putting this story on temporary hiatus. I'm going to the hospital to see an expert on this and hopefully get some medicines in November. I'm truly sorry about this and I will try to write when I have the time but no promises. Hopefully the medicines will help so I can continue writing.


End file.
